


Welcome

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluff, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Yahiko lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: When Deidara got sent on a mission to join the Akatsuki as Iwagakure's representative, Obito  decides to join them too and help the organization achieve its goal of maitaining peace among nations. An opportunity to leave Konoha and the burdens of his soul behind.





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akatsuki Ramen House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349461) by Cinderella Sugoi. 



> Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Orange stained the western side of the sky as the sun fell. Only ten minutes had passed from the meeting time. In Obito's terms, that was equivalent to arriving early, it was a certain and indisputable fact. He calculated he'd be there in five more minutes. Not bad at all. Nobody could call him out on that.

He left the sack full of freshly picked produce on the kitchen table with some nostalgia. That would be his last good deed in Konoha. By nightfall, he would have left the village as a member of Akatsuki and Obito didn't know when it would be the next time he'd return. Minato-sensei had already approved his transfer to Amegakure.

"You are very kind Obito, I apologize for all the trouble caused" the old lady said with a bow. "We're going to miss you around here."

Opening her purse, she took out several lollipops and put them in his hand. A tip much more generous than usual.

"It's nothing! I'm glad I was of some help," he said, although maybe the reward had something to do as well. Obito was too fond of his sweets.

"It saddens me to see you leave. Would you mind doing one last thing for me and help me move a few pieces of furniture upstairs? You're young and strong, it won't take you much. Not like me, I'm already old and feeble... What am I going to do without you here?"

Obito checked his watch again. He knew he couldn't apologize and tell her they were waiting for him without feeling guilty. Well, he would arrive a bit later than planned, but still early in his standards. Relatively speaking, of course.

"Let's do it, then," he said with enthusiasm, partly real, partly feigned. "What do you need me to move upstairs?"

Minutes later when he saw the huge piano, the dinner table with its respective chairs and the unmounted shelves, Obito understood the fee he would have to pay for those extra sweets.

* * *

Deidara looked over his shoulder once more.  
  
He tried to delay his order as much as he could, but in the end, the mouth watering aroma of the ramen that Yahiko, Konan and Nagato were eating was too much for him.  When was Tobi going to arrive?  His terrible time keeping skills were not unknown to him and he already took that into account when making his calculations about what time he would appear, but that was too late even for him.  One hour already.  They hadn't seen each other for almost a month.  Was he not eager to see him again?  
  
On top of that, he had to push Zetsu out of the empty seat he had reserved for him twice, because the plant man sat there without asking if he could, eating a can of dog food with a pair of chopsticks.  He'd rather avoid thinking about it too much, before the thought put him off.  Zetsu finally learned his place and went to sit outside to water himself with the light drizzle that was beginning to fall.  Itachi and Kisame were outside too, one because he wanted more privacy to be with his family and the other because he felt weird without Itachi next to him.  Well, getting rained on was something that suited Itachi well.  He might even feel happier that way.

  
"A bowl of shoyu ramen, please" he said, drawing attention to the owner's daughter.  
  
"Right away!"  She chirped with a sweet smile.  
  
His empty stomach roared.  Yahiko had a stack of four bowls by his side, Konan had three and Nagato only two.  Yahiko was in the lead, but Deidara bet that Konan would win.  Yahiko would fill up soon and she, with her slower but steady speed would go further.  His ten ryo were already in Konan's name inside Kakuzu's purse, who hadn't ordered anything, but who watched the three founding members contest with interest.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't resist."

  
He turned to look at Sasori, sitting on the other side of the empty seat, leaning against the wall.  He had replaced the index of his right hand with a screwdriver, with which he was using to adjust something on his left wrist.  Since he didn't need food, he was using dinner time to do his daily maintenance.  
  
"It's hard to resist when you're hungry, everything here smells delicious and the rest of the world is bingeing, hm.  You would understand if you had retained your body, now you'll never know the amazing taste of this delicacy.  You have no idea of what you're missing."  
  
"One is a slave to their physical needs, dominating them is what makes you strong," Sasori answered without looking at him, moving his wrist in several directions to check that it worked well. " Luckily I don't have any anymore, it saves me wasting time."  
  
The big bowl of steaming shoyu ramen was placed in front of him, and Deidara had to remind himself to wait so he wouldn't  burn his tongue.  
  
"You're cheating, Danna.  Aren't you supposed to repress those needs while feeling them, instead of erasing them altogether?  Where is the achievement?"  
  
"I never said I wanted to be a monk."  
  
"Well, I don't  want to be one either, hm."  
  
When he liked something, Deidara would go for it.  Fasting?  That word wasn't made for him. After muttering a faint "itadakimasu", h e dipped the chopsticks in the broth, took out a handful of noodles and brought them to his mouth.  The sharp blow to the back made him choke, and when he turned around, coughing and his face reddened, he saw Hidan sitting in the seat he was saving for Tobi.  Sasori's look seemed to say "these things don't happen to me" while he saw him struggling not to choke.  
  
"Eating ramen, Dei-chan!?  Throw that away and drink sake like a man!"

Deidara didn't want to get his mood soured, but at that moment he felt a terrible need to stab him in the eye with his chopsticks. Maybe he'd do it. It wouldn't be the first time he killed Hidan.

"Let me dine in peace you prick!"

"They shouldn't let you get closer than a hundred meters to a bottle of sake," Sasori said, not even bothering to conceal his disgust.

Sitting next to Deidara, Hidan glared at Sasori. They had never got along well. Hidan thought Sasori was the most sacrilegious being in the world, immune to his ritual. Sasori thought Hidan was a brute without manners.

"Eat my ass you inflatable doll."

"The least expected day I'll poison you and you will spend the rest of your existence writhing in pain. Not being able to die, not being able to heal. You will wish you weren't immortal."

"You have no right to inflict on others a pain that you can't feel yourself!"

Perfect, now Hidan would spend the next hour quoting the Holy Book of Jashin. Yahiko had warned them about that. He wouldn't tolerate that antisocial behavior while they were in Konoha. Before any of their bosses noticed, Deidara tried to get his attention.

"You're so obnoxious when you're drunk, hm!"

"I'd say he's obnoxious all the time," Sasori murmured, returning to his task.

"And get up from there, that seat is taken! Go outside with Zetsu, maybe he wants to share his dog food with you!"

Hidan took a long gulp from the bottle and left it on the table with a loud burp. Sasori didn't bother hiding his disgusted expression.

"Reserved for your boyfriend, Dei? How cute!" He exclaimed mockingly.

"Tobi is not my boyfriend!" he defended himself, Hidan apparently, wanted to be transformed into art.

Deidara had wanted to divert his attention from the speech that was about to start, but not in that way. Hidan was joking, trying to annoy him without having any idea that he had hit the nail on the head. Tobi and he had been dating for a while, although the official version was that they had made good friends. They met in a joint mission between Konoha and Iwa, and after Deidara went to join the Akatsuki, a group in Amegakure whose goal was to preserve peace and encourage conflict resolution through dialogue, they couldn't see each other so often, so Tobi decided to join as well. That way, they'd see each other daily.

"He isn't? For real? So when you see him you're not going to...?"

Hidan wrinkled his lips, making all the noise he could while smooching the air.

"Get out of here, Hidan!" Deidara shouted. "Man, what a pain in the ass!"

He could not make him explode there, but he was thinking again about the possibility of stabbing him in the eye. The jashinist elbowed him, raising his eyebrows compulsively.

"This joke was so easy that it's not even funny but, there's going to be a lot of pain in your ass tonight."

While he cackled loudly, Deidara pushed him out of the chair, anger was causing his arms to shake.

"Hey, don't get angry Dei-Dei, let me predict your future for free" standing still after almost falling, Hidan began to rhythmically beat the seat in which he was sitting down a few seconds ago. "Mmm, spank me... Spank me harder, Tobi... Yeah... Ohh, fuck... Ohh, fuck..."

"Oh, please," Sasori complained, turning his neck one hundred and eighty degrees in the opposite direction. "And when I thought you couldn't get more revolting."

"I don't speak like that during s..." Deidara cried, his face completely red. "I don't speak like that, hm!"

"I'm closer... Ah... I'm almost there... Choke me harder, Tobi, hm...!" He went on, still banging on the chair.

"I'm not even into choking, you dickhead!"

Kicking him hard on the side, Deidara pushed him away from the chair. After returning to grab his bottle, Hidan went to the street laughing, still pretending to scream in pleasure. Deidara looked at his bowl of ramen, while he listened to Hidan talking to Zetsu about Jashin in the background. He realized that he wasn't hungry any longer, even though he only had a mouthful. He forced himself to continue eating only to avoid wasting it.

"Nobody make any comment," he muttered, seeing that Konan was looking in his direction, holding back her laughter.

* * *

 One hour and twenty minutes late, and to top it all, it was drizzling. Well, it could be worse, definitely, he had arriver later than that in the past. But it didn't matter anymore because Obito would soon be at Ichiraku's, and after dinner he would leave Konoha, his past and his uptight clan behind as a member of the Akatsuki. He missed Deidara too much, but at last they would be together every day, being away from him was torture.

"Shit..." Obito stopped in his tracks. "The Akatsuki uniform! I forgot to wear my new uniform!"

Turning around, he ran at full speed to his house in the Uchiha neighborhood. They would have to wait for him a bit longer.

* * *

Whenever a customer pulled back the curtain to get through, Deidara took the chance to peek outside to the end of the street. Nobody yet appeared. Eight empty ramen bowls were stacked next to Nagato, eleven next to Yahiko, twelve next to Konan. As he predicted, Yahiko was about to collapse, forcing himself to eat noodle by noodle. Konan continued at her steady pace, Nagato looked like he didn't want to see a bowl of ramen again in his life.

Another look back. Nothing.

The only thing that comforted him was to see that Sasori was more bored and impatient than he was, even if for other reasons. While the rest of the group had dinner, he was left with nothing to do. Soon he would begin to complain, Deidara already knew his habits well.

Damn Tobi... When was he going to appear?

* * *

"I will come to visit you as often as I can, Rin. Will you miss me?" Obito couldn't help stopping by the memorial rock every time he took that path, no matter how many years passed. "I will miss coming here to talk to you, but I know you will be taking care of me, you always said you were always watching."

At least it had stopped raining. Almost two hours late. But hadn't he come to say goodbye to Rin once again, he would have felt guilty and couldn't have gotten it out of his mind until the next time he visited Konoha.

"Akatsuki will make sure that there are no conflicts from now on. Thanks to this, we can prevent many deaths and a lot of suffering" Obito felt like he was about to cry, for once, he wanted to stay strong "Nobody else will have to die."

_Like you did._

"I'm proud... to work for their cause. I know you would be too."

_See you soon, Rin._

Obito moved away from there, preferring to think that what was slipping by the scars on his face were raindrops. But it wasn't raining anymore.

* * *

Two hours.

"Another rbowl of shoyu ramen, please!" He asked Teuchi.

He wanted to wait for Tobi, but the idiot was coming too late. Was he dumping him? He wished he could stop turning his head compulsively, he wanted to stop caring about it and enjoy the food, but from time to time he succumbed to temptation, and he grew more and more disappointed. He could see how upset he was getting. As soon as he arrived, he was going to tell him off. That was going to be his greeting after so long without seeing each other.

At least, the food contest was still standing. Nagato got disqualified with eight bowls in total. Yahiko and Konan tying at fifteen. Sasori had resigned himself in his despair, spinning his head entirely just as he had told him not to, asking every other minute when it was time to leave. Itachi and Kisame were still outside, the Uchiha family gathered, chatting. Hidan was finishing his third bottle of sake, Kakuzu already warned him that this would be the last one he was going to buy him.

"Can you believe it!?" The Jashinist shouted clumsy and hastily, resting one hand on Deidara's shoulder and the other on Sasori's. "So much sake wasted and all because this stingy bastard doesn't want to buy me more... I'm going to be sober again and it will be his fault!"

Before they could tell him to leave, Hidan had already left. Now he was bothering Nagato, who was resting on the bar due to his overdose of ramen, shouting something about how disappointed he was on him.

"Really. When do we go?" Sasori asked drumming his fingers.

Deidara had long since stopped answering that question, the contest hadn't yet ended so at least they were going to stay there for half an hour more, if Tobi showed up on time. He caught a handful of mushrooms with his chopsticks and ate them, sipping a noodle that hung in the air. It was the best ramen he had tasted in a while. The only thing that ruined the moment was that the seat next to him was still empty.

"Good news! Your boyfriend is about to arrive, Deidara!" He heard white Zetsu say.

"How many times will I have to repeat that Tobi is not my fucking boyfriend!?"

The three founders didn't seem to have heard that, too busy in their competition and distracted by Hidan's annoying laughter and some argument with Kakuzu, but Deidara, attentive to any movement behind him, turned around, a smile that he couldn't hold any longer beginning to form on his lips. When he saw Tobi move the curtain and enter the local wearing the black robe with red clouds for the first time, all the things he wanted to scream at him, along with his anger vanished. Deidara smiled even more. Tobi didn't look like the happiest person in the world, but when they made eye contact, he smiled back.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Tobi!" He said, raising his hand to greet him. "Come here and have some dinner, hm."

He patted the empty seat a few times to let him know where he had to sit down. Before doing so, Tobi pointed to the others, only Sasori seemed to have noticed his arrival and both greeted each other briefly.

"Shouldn't I say hi first?"

"You better do it after the ramen contest, they won't like to be interrupted at this stage."

Hidan was encouraging Konan to eat more, as loud as only he could be. The chef didn't seem offended by their dirty-mouthed companion. After ordering his bowl of miso ramen, Tobi couldn't resist their closeness any longer. He grabbed his hand discretely under the bar. Deidara noticed straight away how cold he was, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Why so downbeat? Aren't you happy to see me, hm?"

"I'm happy to see you like you can't imagine. It's just... I'm going to leave Konoha, and that made me feel a bit nostalgic."

Deidara stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Tobi flipped his wrist, intertwining his fingers with his.

"You always said that you hated being here and that you never fit in. Don't tell me you're going to regret it."

"Of course not," he replied somewhat offended. "I would never regret making this decision, but I will miss some things. This village is my home."

"Well, it's not anymore," Deidara stated. "Now Akatsuki is your home."

_Don't call me Obito, that name brings me bad luck, call me Tobi._

That was one of the first things that Tobi told him about himself. Deidara thought it was fine, he'd rather use Tobi, it sounded cooler. And the fact that he preferred to use a name he himself chose that one his family imposed on him, was the first thing he liked about him. He saw him smile, there wasn't much sadness there anymore.

"So... Am I not your boyfriend? It's good to know, "he teased him.

"And what did you want me to say, hm? What we are is nobody's business."

The smell that came from the freshly made miso ramen that Teuchi's daughter put in front of Tobi was delicious. He let it cool for a while, as he looked at the others in turns.

"No one is watching," he whispered, pressing his lips to his ear.

"So?" He replied, pretending to ignore what it implied.

"I want a ramen flavored reunion kiss right now."

Deidara couldn't pass such a challenge. He knew they would have all the time in the world now, but he didn't want to wait. His heartbeat increased only by thinking about kissing him right there. He was a shinobi, both of them were. It shouldn't be too complicated. Their lips joined briefly, desperate for some contact. He thought that once would be enough. But after that kiss came another, and another, and another... After so much time away from him he didn't seem to be able to stop.

The whole place burst into applause. Embarrassed, Deidara looked back, relaxing again when he realized that they were not the target of the uproar. He took a deep breath. Konan had just won the ramen eating contest. Yahiko was leaning on the bar, whimpering, hugging his own body. He would settle accounts with Kakuzu about what he had won afterwards. He didn't care. Not as much as having met with Tobi anyway. They both looked at each other, oblivious to the rest, their hands still intertwined. An involuntary sigh escaped his throat.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, Tobi."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff, don't mind me. Happy new year everyone!  
> It was hard to find altruistic intentions to some of them. Kakuzu is there for the pay, I guess. Deidara got sent there by Onoki the Tsuchikage, Sasori got sent by the Kazekage too, for Hidan to be good I had to make Jashinism milder. He still sacrifices blood, but its his own, and the blood of some volunteer that he finds and wants to praise lord Jashin. He's still a potty mouth tho. Zetsu is just a plant man, and so on.
> 
> This fic got inspired by a fanart by CinderellaSugoi I saw where Akatsuki was eating ramen at Ichiraku's. It was just normal Akatsuki, with the Tendo path of Nagato and no Yahiko or Nagato himself. I found it very cute and stared at it for like two minutes smiling.
> 
> I needed to write something about them without too much drama. My last oneshots have been very angsty and well... Hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> I dreamed about Obito and Deidara lol it was such a cute dream. I was inside an underground train, going to school, at one of the stops Deidara and Tobi stepped in and sat down in front of me. Deidara was dressed with his blue t-shirt and no cloak, and Tobi was dressed as usual, mask and everything. Deidara was complaining that he was too cold, he was shivering and hugging himself, Tobi ignored him and started chatting with other passengers, he even talked to me a couple of times about some casual subject I don't even remember. Then, all the commuters started leaving until it was down to the three of us. I kept looking at Deidara and feeling bad for him so I said to Tobi "hey, don't you see he's cold? Why don't you give him your coat or something?". Tobi stroked his chin like he was thinking and suddenly he raised his finger like he just had an awesome idea and used his kamui to disappear. Deidara and me were like "WTF where is he gone??!?!" And when he came back, he had a HUGE heap of clothes. There was literally everything, t-shirts, trousers, socks, even women's and men's underwear (WTF TOBI). Anyway, Deidara was asking him where he got all that from and Tobi said his senpai was cold so he went to get him clothes lol. THENNNN... Tobi put his chin on top of the heap of clothes and the mask moved to the top of his head revealing his face. Deidara opened his eyes like a lot and Obito looked terrified, he got nervous and dropped all the clothes to the floor trying to free his hands to put his mask back where it used to be, but Deidara grabbed his arm firmly and stopped him, he couldn't stop staring at his face. After a while that extended for too long, Deidara smiled, and Obito smiled at him, he wasn't so nervous anymore, then they went closer and closer looking at each other all the time and kissed. I was freaking out inside but looked away because I wanted to give them privacy and didn't want to be rude so I didn't see much, just the moment they kiss. Why do I have to be so polite in my dreams? lol
> 
> Anyway, happy new year and hope you achieve all your goals!


End file.
